


Uncommon World Domination

by Final_Boss_Lala



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aliens have taken over the earth, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, Common World Domination, F/F, Mind Control, Semi-post-apocolyptic, Sort of based on Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, adding tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Boss_Lala/pseuds/Final_Boss_Lala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really expected aliens to invade, until it actually happened. And when it did, all hell broke loose. The aliens looked exactly like normal humans, and it was impossible to tell them apart. Humans seemed to come to the conclusion that no one was to be trusted, and kindness went out of the window. But there's one girl who still believes, and her attitude is quite contagious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncommon World Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, everyone's been like this for twelve years. No biggie.

You looked up from the computer at your desk to see a blue-eyed girl staring at you. And from right then, you knew that girl was different.

Her blue eyes were accompanied by mascara of the same color, and hair in two twintails. She wore a plain short-sleeved white shirt with long navy blue sleeves under it, and bright yellow shorts matching the small bows keeping her pigtails in place. She also had navy blue socks matching her sleeves, and yellow boots. The most noticeable thing about her attire was the large red-and-white striped scarf she had, and the bandaid smack dab in the middle of her nose. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about her.

The weird thing was, she was smiling.

No one had smiled at you in literally years, and then some strangely-dressed girl does? A bit suspicious, especially when most people just wore whatever they could find–which sometimes was nothing at all. You were one of the luckier ones who got some decent clothes.

"Whaddya want?" You asked harshly, hoping she would just book a room and go away. Weirdly, people still stayed at the hotel you worked in. Probably because their homes were destroyed.

"I'd hate to be rude, but maybe you should say, 'How may I help you?' It's nicer." That sentence alone confused you to no end. She'd 'hate to be rude'? What a weird thing to say. The only thing people hated at that time was everything, and being rude was the only thing people seemed to enjoy.

"Ya' want a room?" You asked, disregarding her earlier statement. This girl wouldn't last a day with that kind of attitude. It would, quite literally, get her killed.

"Nope! I want a job." Her smile only got bigger, and it kinda creeped you out. By now, you weren't even sure if you were physically capable of smiling. However, you opened the cash register.

You had enough to pay her. "Ya' sure? It may look like an easy job, but people come in here threatening to kill ya' if you don't give 'em money." You replied, looking her up and down. You might've seemed concerned, but you just didn't want to work with some as...positive as she was.

"I can handle myself just fine." She said promptly, but you weren't so sure. She would probably try to talk someone out of stabbing her with encouraging words.

"Ya' look pretty fragile, kid...Don't count on me to protect ya'. You're hired." The bluette in front of you made a strange, high-pitched squealing sound, then clapped her hands together rapidly. She ran behind the counter and sat in the old, torn chair beside you and stuck out her hand.

"Miku Hatsune, 16, and very happy to meet you!" What the hell? No one was ever happy about meeting you–or anyone else, for that matter. You just stared down at her outstretched hand in confusion.

"What're ya' doin' with that?" You asked, and this Miku sighed softly. Using her other hand, she put your right hand in hers, then lightly shook them up and down.

"It's called a handshake. It's what people do when they meet for the first time. Well, used to do." She explained, retracting her hand. You faintly remembered your parents 'shaking hands' with other adults before the invasion.

Using your vague memories of formal meetings, you decided to at least be a little kind to your new co-worker. Surely, just a little couldn't hurt. However, could you really smile? You honestly hadn't smiled in years. You decided to save it for later. But you did manage to raise your eyebrows slightly and give Miku an acknowledging nod. Even if your gestures weren't the best, you still figured you could at least _say_ something kind.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), 19...And it's nice to meet ya', Miku."


End file.
